Soon to be a walker
by vampfic
Summary: Ronnie is a nerd. She s stuck in this zombie apocalyptic world, fighting with a replica sword of her favourite video game. When she enters the city of Atlanta, she finds out that she s not alone. You d think she d need to be saved by a man? Nah, she actually saves one of the most badass guys left on this planet...Daryl Dixon. (Daryl/OC) Rated T for violence and language.


**Hello TWD fans! First of all, thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance (: This is my very first TWD fanfiction so please take it easy on me okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

He remembers drinking his moonshine, sitting comfortably in his favourite chair in the house. The sky was getting invaded by dark thunder clouds, the rain staring to hit the ground. The air was hot and dry, not a breeze went by. He was about to go get another ice cold beer when he could see a human figure at the door. It dragged his feet on the wooden porch, and pounded on the door like a drunk, running his fingers down lazily as he went to hit again. Daryl got up on his feet and marched to the front door, clenching his fists, and swung it open. Suddenly, a disgusting, rotting body jumped on him and pinned him to the ground, groaning and tried to take a huge bite.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He pushed him off and tried to get away from the thing but it just kept coming at him. He grabbed his beer bottle and smashed the zombie`s head,the glass shattering into pieces on the ground, killing it once and for all. Daryl got up and stared at the thing in disbelief, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Too much moonshine."He muttered to himself after a couple of minutes of staring at it. He picked up his crossbow that laid against the wall near the door and poked the dead man with one of his arrows, not sure if he expected it to come back to life again. His clothing were shredded into pieces and his bones poked out from it`s pierced, rotting skin. The man was the ugliest thing he`d ever seen in his whole entire life. And he`d seen a lot of things. The smell of rotten eyes and blood filled the air. All Daryl did was frown in disgust. He didn`t know what to do with the body. He didn`t know who it was and why it got here and attacked him.

All of sudden, Merle came running in the house and slamming the door behind him shut. He ran around the house, panting and picking up stuff off the counters and throwing it in a plastic garbage bag. He acted like he didn`t even see the dead man in the middle of the living room, and Daryl only watched his brother with a confused look. He only shook his head, trying to wake up from this weird dream but when he pinched himself, he remained where he was and realised that he was in fact, not sleeping.

"Get packing baby bro! NOW! A bunch of em`are comin`in this direction. We gotta move!" he shouted to Daryl. Daryl hesitated but then ran to get his jacket and grabbed his crossbow that was still beside the ugly dude. Merle threw him the keys to the truck. "Care to explain what THE HELL IS GOIN ON MERLE?!" Shouted Daryl.

"That thing... he`s not the only motherfucker walking `round here! Half the city`s dead because of those fuckers so if I were you, I`d start the GODDAMN TRUCK!" said Merle pointing at the fallen zombie.

Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder and grabbed a hunting knife from the counter. He got outside and saw a herd of them across the road, all coming towards the house. He ran as fast as he could to the truck with the motorcycle strapped in the back, almost falling on his ass, opened the door jumped in. They were getting closer and closer by the minute, all snarling and covered in blood. They looked like they haven`t had a decent meal in days. "MERLE! HURRY YER FUCKING ASS! WE GOTTA MOVE!"

His brother came out of the house with a back pack and two garbage bags filled with stuff that weren`t all that necessary, with a grin on his face. He got in right before the zombies all piled up around the vehicle. Daryl stepped on the gas and they were driving in the zombie invaded field, the truck almost flipping over with all the bumps and curves. Merle rolled his window down, took out his gun and shot a couple of them yelling: "Eat this you ugly piece of shit! Take that old man! You`re so ugly, you deserve to die twice!" he chuckled and rolled the window back up and looked at his brother, his smile disappearing slowly before he just shrugged and continued to look back out the window.

They ran out of fuel an hour later, both stranded on the side of the road. "Why`d ya have to bring all of this shit Merle?!" Daryl went through Merle`s bags and found a bag of white powder, pills and needles. Merle made the wrong choice a couple of years ago and decided to get high everyday. Daryl soon figured out that he wasn`t going to stop using even if the world`s ending. Merle only rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

Suddenly, the two Dixon brothers spot an RV and a couple of cars in the distance. They all parked on the side of the highway and out came a man wearing a fishing hat and a chinese guy that wore some sort of baseball cap. He could also see two curious blondes peeking through the RV windows and women who held their children in the other following cars. The fisherman spoke first: "Hello I`m Dale and this is Glenn. So you guys need help or something?"

Merle simply laughed impolitely and said: "Do you really think that an ol-" Daryl hit him right in the gut and told him to shut up. Dale and Glenn seemed somewhat afraid or confused. "Ummm yeah we ran outta fuel." said Daryl not so comfortable.

"Everythin`okay here?." said a man coming out of his Jeep with a gun strapped to his hip. Daryl could tell he was armed to the teeth. He guessed he was a cop just by the way he stood there and spoke to them.

"They ran out of fuel." explained the chinese.

"Y`all wanna join us? We could use some men to defend the rest of the group."said Shane.

"Are you saying I`d have ta get in that thing that looks like a piece of shit on wheels? Imma take my motorcycle."said Merle pointing at the RV laughing.

* * *

Daryl ended up having to get in the jeep with Shane. He wanted to kill Merle right there. Shane tried to make small talk but Daryl wasn`t one to talk much. He found it annoying.

"That`s a sweet crossbow ya got there man. Y`are a hunter or somethin`?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He kept staring outside.

When they all decided to stop for the night, Daryl and Merle felt uncomfortable around these new faces. Well, Daryl felt uncomfortable. Merle was only checking out every women`s ass. "Hey there ladies! I`m Merle and this is little Darlene and I must say you girls look fiine." said Merle grinning. They simply looked grossed out, which didn`t surprise Daryl. One of them actually gave him the finger and walked away. "Damn." muttered his older brother, biting his lower lip.

They spent the night in a tent some women named Lori had offered them. It had been hard for Daryl. Merle didn`t really mind crashing a party but for his brother, he felt like he didn`t belong. He spent the evening in the woods looking for squirrels to bring back to camp. When the moon was glowing in the dark sky, he went to bed without a word.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up, Daryl stepped outside and went hunting again. Merle woke up swearing while he rubbed his sore back. He could overhear people talking outside.

"I`m not very comfortable with this." said Glenn.

"Oh come on! We want to help too. Plus, we could bring back even more supplies. I wanna come." said Andrea.

"The city`s full of walkers! What if we get ambushed and trapped. I don`t want that blood on my hands." replied Glenn.

Merle emerged from the tent with a huge smile. "Hey I`ll tag along if y`all don`t mind. There`s some specific things in the city that I need."

"You don`t have to come, you could just write it do-"

"No need china dude. Imma goin` whether ya like it or not. I was just tring ta be nice... Where`s my baby bro?"

"Saw him headin`for the woods this mornin`with his crossbow." said Jim.

Merle simply shrugged and got in the car with the others, all headed out to Atlanta."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." muttered Daryl coming out from the woods. "Son of a bitch! That`s my deer!...Look at it! All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearin, motherless, poxy bastard!" he stepped out where everyone stood there staring at him and the decapitated walker and kicked the dead body even though it was already taken care of. Only his head started moving. Andrea and Amy covered their eyes in disgust. Daryl simply shot an arrow in his eye and removed it, showing everyone the right way to kill them. He marched back to camp, calling out his brother`s name. He noticed everyone staring at him with sadness in their eyes. "Merle?!"...

That`s when he noticed someone he hadn`t even seen before in his life try to talk to him. There`s only one problem; he wasn`t much of a talker, and he sure wasn`t starting now. "Merle, your brother, would`ve got us all killed if I didn`t do what I did." Rick told him what happened back in Atlanta, but Daryl didn`t want to hear more.

He was going to kill this cop. Chop his head off and feed it to the geeks. "So you hand-cuffed my brother to a roof, AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?!" He couldn`t control himself. He attacked the man but ended up on the ground with Shane holding him back.

* * *

"No...NO! NOO!" He couldn`t help screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn`t even look at the bloody hand. After another tantrum, they decided to go look for the guns first. He thought it was ridiculous. If he wouldn`t of had left his leather jacket at the camp, he would`ve left them on the spot to go find his brother.

They climbed down the ladder that led to the roof and walked the streets, trying to be as silent as a mouse. They all passed between the abandoned cars and headed inside a building that had a sign that said "Burger King" on it. They went in the office at the back of the restaurant and settled down. "I`ll go get them. You guys cover me." said Rick.

"No, I-I`ll go. I`m faster and you can handle a gun better than me. You wouldn`t want me covering your ass, trust me." replied Glenn shaking his head, drawing a map on the marble floor.

This was more than ridiculous, it was plain stupid. Daryl felt like they were all in kindergarten, playing with those little office things. If was stupid, but he couldn`t help but be impressed by the kid`s plan. "Whad`you do before all this?"

"I was a uh pizza delivery guy..." replied Glenn.

They all went to the places they were assigned to. Daryl walked with Glenn when he saw how Glenn looked a bit nervous. "You got some balls for a chinaman."

"I`m Korean!"

Honestly, Daryl didn`t really care. He just rolled his eyes and when Glenn was about to run into the street, they hear a gun being fired. They turned around and sure enough, they saw something disappear past the alley, followed by a couple of walkers.

"You run for the guns, I`ll go check it out!" shouted Daryl, running towards the walkers.

Daryl turned left and ran with his crossbow on his back and a knife in his hand. "Merle? MERLE?" He was too worried to think about all of the walkers that heard him shouting. He could hear all of the snarling and growling and found three of them banging on a door, trying to get it open. Daryl noticed someone inside that was trying to close the door but the walkers all pulled on it, trying to get in. He didn`t have much time. He looked around to notice that there was some kind of fence surrounding the block, keeping the rest of the geeks outside, for a bit longer. He grabbed his crossbow and shot the first walker in the eye, making him crumble to the ground. The second turned around but before he could move he also got shot in the forehead. Daryl ran towards the door and stabbed him in the head with his knife.

"Merle!" He tried to open the door but the person wouldn`t allow him. He decided to let it go, making the door slam shut. He tried again. He swung the door open and was surprised.

"Please don`t hurt me! Please!" Said the girl, lying on the floor, hidding her face.

Daryl could hear her softly crying. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on, get up!"

Daryl pulled her outside behind him. "Please...I`m begging you! Don`t hurt me, I`m scared!" her long jet black hair and her trembling hands were still hiding her face. When he got closer, he was surprised when she punched his nose, hit his stomach with her knee, stepped on his foot and pushed him to the ground. He placed trembling hands on his nose. She was about to flee when she realised all the fences gathered about fifty walkers. "Damn it." she slowly stepped back.

"Why the hell did you do that you bitch!" He was about to grab her shoulder and make her turn around when she tried to kick him in the face. He grabbed her foot and pushed her. At the end they were covered in sweat and bruises. The snarls and the growls were getting louder and the fences did their best to stay up but sooner or later, Daryl knew they`d fall. "Fuck!" muttered Daryl.

"What the hell`s wrong with ya!?" He was rewarded with another punch in the face.

"Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it you asswhole." She opens the door again and picks up a sword that was lying on the ground. She put it in her scabbard on her belt and looks around. She climbed a few boxes and the garbage that were left against the building wall and grabbed the metal railing of the balcony above them. Daryl watched her escape, memorizing every step. He got up and did the same...well he tried. He was about to climb on the boxes when he fell. The girl chuckled, which pissed him off so bad. "Having trouble there mate?" she watched him with a huge grin on her face. "Shut up." he muttered back.

She was having fun teasing him until one of the fences fell. "Come on! Grab my hand! HURRY!" she offered him her hand and she tried to pull him up. Luckily he was then able to hold on to the railing and pull himself up afterwards. The walkers were now piled up under the balcony, inches from their feet. They kicked the door until it flew open. They ran through the apartment halls and found a back exit. Daryl shot arrows witih his crossbow and pulled them out of every head while the girl would swing her sword back and forth decapitating every walker that dared to come closer.

While running, Daryl saw something familiar in the distance. He saw two men with bags of guns, trying to make their way out of a building.

"Rick! Glenn! RUN!"

When they both saw Daryl and the girl being chased by a herd of walkers, they ran all ran for their lives. The guns were slowing Glenn and Rick down but they kept them anyway.

"IN HERE!" said Glenn, pointing at a clothing store. They all got in and slammed the glass doors shut.

All they could see were the walkers hands hitting the doors, making it weaker and weaker by the minute. They wouldn`t last long.

Daryl didn`t beat around the bush: "What the hell was that!? Is THAT how you say thank you to someone who just saved your goddamn life?!" hot rage burned in his veins.

"Yeah! Who is she?" said Glenn.

"Oh come on, you know how hard it is these days to meet decent people. Last time I met a group, I almost got raped! So I would say sorry, but the truth is I`m not! So suck it up and be a man!" she yelled back, not answering Glenn`s question.

"But what the hell happened to ya back there!? One minute you beg me for mercy and the next, you punch me in the face and take out a sword!"

"I did that because you had your guard down. You had no idea what I was capable of. You told yourself I was weak, and that`s when I decided to strike when you least expected it."

"Guys! Keep it down, will ya! Now we gotta find a way out of here. We`ll deal with you later." Said Rick, looking at the girl straight in the eye.

She only looked at him and didn`t say a word before simply walking away. They were all too busy looking around to find an idea, a way out. The glass cracked and were about to shatter to pieces soon.

"I am not chopping one of those things and rolling myself in it like the last time we were in a situation like this!" said Glenn panicking.

The girl wanted to throw up. She couldn`t believe she was stuck in a building with these men. They all walked around in different hallways at the back of the store where the employees used to take coffee breaks, but still found nothing. She felt like a mouse lost in a maze.

"I bet there`s a delivery truck at the back." said Rick, leading the way.

Suddenly, the found a door at the end of the dark hallway. She couldn`t help but be afraid of what would be waiting at the other side.

Rick was right. Once he kicked the door open and seeing daylight, they could see an abandoned truck that was in the middle of an employee car park.

"LET`S GO!" Said Glenn running as fast as he could. When they all looked behind them, they noticed the herd of walkers trying to get a bite out of them. They had broken the glass doors and cached up to them. She prayed to God the keys were in the car.

They all jumped in and escaped right in time. Rick was driving while the three others were all sitting at the back, surrounded by boxes of clothing. They all panted, trying to catch their breath. "So what`s your name?" asked Rick.

"Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie."

"So do you have somewhere to go? Don`t you have people to go to?"Rick finally asked.

She simply shook her head, meaning no. She didn`t show any emotion. The only thing she did was smirk, like she was somewhat happy. Rick couldn`t quite understand why she acted like she did. He was starting to get worried about taking her back where his family was. He could tell she wasn`t afraid of a fight and that she wasn`t the goody two shoes. But he couldn`t just drop her off on the side of the road.

Ronnie started opening the boxes and found clothing that could fit her. She smiled when she found a pair of leather boots that were just her size and was decorated with studs, a panda hat, leather gloves that didn`t cover her fingertips and a belt. Daryl watched her acting like nothing happened, trying on clothing like she on some kind of a shopping spree.

When Glenn noticed her weapon, he was clearly interested. "Wait...I know that sword! Isn`t that the Hylian sword in Legend of Zelda?!" The guy was freaking out in the back of the car.

"Oh my gosh, it`s my favorite game! Yeah I bought a replica of the sword at a Comic-con two months ago. Got it sharpened too. I never thought I would`ve used this sword in particular but hey, if I didn`t, I would`ve had left it at my house right?"

Glenn seemed very impressed and very happy to know he wasn`t the only geek left on this planet. Daryl and Rick just tried to ignore their conversation, not knowing what the hell they were talking about.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed! But there`s more to come (: Don`t hesitate to write reviews and please tell me what you think! Thanks again!**

**-Caroline**


End file.
